Group Hugs Don't Fix Everything
by KiyaNiiki
Summary: A group of teens having a sleepover find them in the universe of soul eater WARNING FOUL LANGUAGE


_Chapter 1_

"Tommy what the fuck"'

This night was a one weird, all my peeps and I were all going to 7eleven to grab snacks. Amanda was yelling at Tommy while he was lying on middle of the road; sobbing. "I hit myself in the balls..." He muttered.

I was standing there and being the crazy person I am, I pick him up and carry him away.

Deep in my thought I wish I didn't have to go to college. Watching everyone laughing, I smile at them. "You guys act like kids" laughing at them. Amanda and Layla tackle me over and laughing along with me.

We get to my apartment and we're playing Super Mario bros, I was watching while everyone rages. I laughing my ass off on the couch. Amanda was playing as Mario and Layla as luigi. Amanda kills Layla in the game by accident...again. Layla throws her Wii remote and tackles her over, that's when Amanda suddenly turns into a bow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Layla, did you do this shit?!" As Amanda was panicking, I try to pick her up from the ground, she was alot heavier than I thought she would be.

"Woah what happen to you..?" Layla tries as well and succeeded. She slowly places her down on the couch.

"I don't fuckin know! Whatever is going on is Laylas fault!"

"Oh my god ,I'm so sorry Amanda!" Layla says.

While everyone was panicking, Haru, my little sister, is in the bath room writing 42-42-564. Haru turns off the lights. We were talking about cosplaying as Soul Eater for an upcoming con, so of course my sister wanted to be in the know about it. I showed her episode one of it an hour earlier.

"Knock knock on Death's door" She says as she stands there, then the mirror starts glows.

Haru screams and runs to me "Arcadia! The mirror!"

Looking at her oddly and I follow Haru to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see Lord Death. Looking in the mirror in deep shock I stare intensely at him.

"Are you Lord Death...?" I stand there in shock, my heart is racing. I look at him, trying remain calm. "Is this actually happening?

Everything slows down for a second. The yells and screams from the living room are now the only thing I hear.

"Arcadia! What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see-" Layla walks into the bathroom holding Amanda. "...oh"

Arcadia still stand there in shock, Lord Death friendly waves "Hi Kids! I'm Lord Death~!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT FUCK FACE!' Amanda and I yell at Lord Death hysterically.

Lord Death laughs at us "You guys never changed!" Layle was staring at Lord Death like she saw a ghost, Amanda still remains as a weapon.

Sian and Tommy walk in confused "What's up?"

Sian freezes and looks at the mirror "Dude that's fuckin' rad!" Tommy drops his mouth open "O-M-G-! #LordDeathisonthemirror!"

"Tommy this is serious, stop using hashtags for everything!" I said; irritated. I slowly turn back to Lord death.

"Um...Lord Death..? Is there something you want..?" I ask looking at him.

Cathy walks in as soon as she sees lord death-she faints.

Tommy gasped, "Oh shit, someone call 911!" But everyone ignores him as usual.

Lord Death laughs "Well since you guys called, I see one of you guys found your abilities"

"What do you mean abilities? Are you saying we all have this power?" Amanda asks.

Sian excitedly jumps up and down "Aw yee!"

Lord Death titles his head a bit "Well not all of you have one, only four of you do..heh heh"

Tommy gasps "What?! Come on! Tell us!"

Lord Death giggles "I believe it's best to have everyone surprised~! Now I hav-"

Lord Death was interrupted by a voice. A young man in and black and white stripes across half of his head. Amanda drops her mouth open, well she would if she was human. So I can only guess that she did.

"Father what are you doing?" Death The Kid asks Lord Death and looks at Amanda.

"Layla carry me out right fucking now" Amanda tells Layla, I stop her. "I'm soooo fucking done"

"No Amanda.." I face Kid and smile "Hello I'm Arcadia" I smile nervously and my heart is racing.

Death the Kid bows his head a little and waves "Hello..? Who are you guys?"

"Oh! These guys are about join our school~!" Everyone drops their mouth open "WHAT?!"

Haru has been oddly looking at Death the Kid for a while and interrupts me. "Hey Mister weirdo... why do you have strips on one side of your head..? It's looks weird"

Death the Kid stands there like solid rock with his mouth wide open, Patty giggles along him.

"You were told off by a little girl!" Patty starts laughing as Liz shakes her head, embarrassed.

Arcadia signs. "I feel you Liz, I would hate being paired with a bunch of idiots" Liz turns her head, confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, haha, uh..."

Lord Death watches us having fun chat with each other and takes matters into his own hands. Before we knew it, we were all in Lord Death's room.

We all land in a pile. Cathy ends next to me, awake . Tommy ended up on top of me, and his hand landed on my boob. I get into a panic mode and my hand turns into a large red blade against his throat. Tommy jolts and screams like a girl-making Death the kid spew out blood from his ears, Sian laughs historically.

Cathy gets up and looks around "W-what where are we..? ARE AT THE DWMA!?" I look at Cathy and nods. She sees my blade and screams again. "W-what's with your hand Kiya!?"

I look down and gasps "h-huh?!" I look down at my arm that turned into a shiny red blade, slowly touching it.

I look at it amazed; Haru gets grumpy "I wanna be a weapon!" She starts jumping up and down and sits in a position as if she was going shit herself. As we all watch her, she suddenly lets out a large fart. Sian and Amanda start laughing, I pat Haru.

"It's alright Haru, I wouldn't want you in danger.." Haru start crying as she looks down

"BUT I WANT BE WEAPON!" I hug her, patting her head as she cries. Sian pats her back as well, Cathy looks Lord Death

"But why are we weapons..? Is there a reason…Lord Death..?" Cathy looks at Lord Death, He sighs.

"You four have had this power since birth, but is has been dormite your whole life. There was a huge chance of it never awaking. A witch by the name of Maev is the reason behind this. We don't many details, but she known since your birth that you have strong enough souls to become weapons." Lord Death looks at Cathy as she gulps, Amanda interrupts with a stern and pissed off tone.

"When the fuck can I turn back to normal!? I been like ever since this shit happened!" Amanda snorts as Layla sighs, and puts her down.

Sian looks at Lord Death "Yeah..not to change to subject, I know is serious and all but how do we change Amanda back..?" point at Amanda.

"Oh..?" Death the Kid looks at Amanda. "Close your eyes, Amanda. Remember your human self and focus on that to turn back"

Amanda sighs taking a deep breath, with Amanda mind she sees a glow light that flickers. As soon as she opens her eyes she glows and turns back into her normal self.

"Fuck yea." She grins and ignores kid, I pet her on the head "It's about time Amanda" I say while laughing, she makes a face at me.

Lord Death turns towards me "Since you seem like the calmest out of everyone, how about Kiddo takes to you guys to your apartment. Unless you guys want be in separate.." I look at Death the Kid and Lord Death.

"I'll believe it is best that I'm still not use to this.." I sigh as Sian crosses her arms.

"OMG~! This is still so awesome~! Haha!" Tommy yells while acting like the same fangirl he is. I hear Amanda whisper to Layla,

"_How the fuck are we paying for this shit?"_

Within a few hours were all in weird looking apartment that has several rooms which were more like homes. It was a small apartment but enough for us to be in our own space. I get the room with the balcony. I smile and look at the sun laughing like in any Soul Eater episode.

"We actually belong here…?" I say while sitting down on my bed. I look back Haru, who is sleeping peacefully. Worried about the others; I leave my room and lock it.

I knock on Sian's door, "Thank god you're here! Tell these idiots to leave my room!" Looking in on Sian's room I see Tommy, Amanda and Layla jumping up and down on her bed. I stand there sighing. I swear, I feel like I'm a mother with five annoy kids! I look around for something to shut them up. Then I remember.

I turn my arm into the red blade like before, "おてめら！！しずかにしろ！！" Everyone freezes when they hear me.

"Stop talking Japanese, girl! Tommy shouts.

"I'M FUCKIN SERIOUS TOMMY!" My angry voice jolts Tommy-making him and the others to look at me as if I were their parent.

"I don't about guys..but..t-this is too weird.." pressing my hand against my face, and sighs. I've been doing that too much today. "The situation we're in is awesome, but it's worst having my sister to come in this place..so please everyone promise we'll stay together..? I look down in embarrassment.

"Idiot..!"I hear while Looking up. Sian smiles at me, Amanda walks up along with her and Cathy hugs from behind.

"Were all going be together Kiya," Cathy says as she messes my hair and smiles, Sian pokes me on the cheek and smiles. Amanda smiles and Tommy jumps in.

"GROUP HUGGY!" He shouts and everyone hugs all at once as well laugh along. This feels like a really bad fanfiction...but I'm okay with it. I laugh along with them.

So this is the editor speaking, my friend(Arcadia/The writer) and I are breaking the rule of never doing self inserts in fanfiction. Shoot us, it's fun.

And before anyone yells at us, Arcadia is fluent in Japanese.

Thanks for Reading, and please write a review, it means alot 3


End file.
